Deception
by Rawr167849
Summary: What if John was actually working with and involved with James Moriarty? [Oneshot]


**Moriarty/John**

"Don't worry Johnny-boy! It's fake explosives." Moriarty purred as he strapped them to John's torso. John gave Moriarty a half-smile, his eyes filled with lust. "Just wait to see the look on Sherlock's face!" They both laughed. They heard Sherlock in the pool area talking about the missile plans. "This is your que, John Bear!" Mused Moriarty. John slowly made his way into Sherlock's view.

Jon put on his frightened mask. "Evening." He started to blink SOS while Sherlock stared at him in pure shock. Was it him that was Moriarty? "This is a turn up, isn't it, Sherlock?" Sherlock's eyes were wide open as he turned around to look at his friend properly. "I bet you never saw this coming did you?"

Sherlock slowly started walking towards him. "John, what's going on?" John slowly started opening the coat so the explosives were in full view. "What would you like me to make him say next?" Sherlock started scanning the room to see if there was anyone else but the two of them.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked, when a door started opening. A voice called "I gave you my number…I thought you'd call." He sounded somewhat disappointed. Sherlock turned to face his enemy. He looked bewildered. "The name's Jim Moriarty. Hi!" Sherlock pointed the gun at him. Moriarty was right in his sights.

John kept looking up at Sherlock with a sad, pitiful look on his face. He was always good at acting. "I've give you a glimpse, Sherlock, a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world." Moriarty glared at Sherlock as he slowly started to make his way to John. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Chimed Moriarty at his new arch nemesis. Sherlock looked at him "Oh? And why not?"

"Because Sherlock, John doesn't want to play with you anymore." Sherlock stared at John who was trying to hide a smile, but it started to show through no matter how much he tried to hold it back. Moriarty made his way to John, laughing as he did so. John started to giggle a bit as Sherlock looked at him with a hint of despair in his expression. John turned to his lover and held out his hand. Moriarty took it and was slowly spun around before being pulled into an embrace. John was hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Moriarty's shoulder.

"I can't actually believe that you didn't even for a second realise I was working with Moriarty!" John teased, mockingly laughing at his 'friend's' mistakes. Sherlock gave him a desperate look. "John, I-" Sherlock's eyes started to fill with tears. "He will never love you as much as I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. Please-" John stared at him blankly and Sherlock knew that it was no use.

"I love you my little John bear." Whispered Moriarty into his lovers ear while gently stroking his cheek, which made John turn a light shade of pink. "I love you too, my evil mastermind." Cooed John. They both giggled and kissed. Sherlock looked down and slowly let his arms drop by his side, before his knees gave in and he started crying.

"Oh Sherlock! Don't cry!" Moriarty said while moving towards him. "You might make some people feel a little guilty!" He crouched down to Sherlock and put his hand under his chin before forcing his head up to look at him, seeing a happy John looking from him to his lover. Sherlock tried to pull away from Moriarty's grip with a look of sadness and loss. "John's quite happy now. Here's a little warning Sherlock," Moriarty leant closer to him. "Back off."

He let go of Sherlock and got up, returning to his lover, and held both of his hands. John and Moriarty heard a whisper from Sherlock. "I-I'll get you b-both for this." John gave Moriarty a look of lust as he put his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, which made his lover moan with pleasure. "Go ahead. Tell Lestrade and your brother and everyone you want. You'll never stop us." Moriarty said coldly. "I couldn't have said it better myself, m'dear." John mused. "Let's go." He said before giving Sherlock one last look.

Maybe he felt guilt? Regret?


End file.
